


Tearing off the wings of an angel

by Anonymous



Category: Love Live! School Idol Project, Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: F/F, I want to rip off angels dias wings, Mild Gore, Past Rape/Non-con, as in not a lot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-18 03:08:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28611072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: “I want to rip off your wings, Dia. You don’t deserve them.” Mari glides her fingers across the skin, scratching her neck until she bled."Go on, scream for me, my Angel." Drops of blood-red liquid runs down the length of her hand. Dia feels her wings ripping; tearing off easily-Dia screams.
Relationships: Kurosawa Dia/Ohara Mari
Kudos: 2
Collections: Anonymous





	Tearing off the wings of an angel

For many humans, they regarded heaven as a paradise intended for fortunate good souls. The truth of the matter was, not many unfortunate souls were able to achieve sanctuary. There existed three boundaries housing the balance between both worlds: heaven, earth and the good place. Life and death were a justified cause to reprimand lost souls, to transfer them on the judgement scale to determine the weight of their souls.

Heaven absolutely never makes mistakes.

The frequent passing of souls occasionally brought along unruly, patrons, you name it.

Maybe it was the cautious decision she seemed to take, Dia had always felt incomplete, the missing fragments of a presence she couldn't quite grasp. Even in Paradise, those lingering emotions never left her mind. They slowly etching its way to her head, refusing to budge.

It gets a little crazy each thought Dia makes.

Sometimes she’d get those headaches she'd experience frequently, forcing her to sleep off the eradicating thoughts. The clear skies and clouds hovering above her head oversaw the residents passing by. Each angel graced her with bright smiles and giggles that resonated in her ear.

Not an interesting thing seemed to happen in Paradise to capture her attention. 

Least, until she arrived. 

The girl, no younger than Dia, seemed lost in the blist of chaos that filled her vision, her bright eyes looked around the chattering people that strolled by. It may have been silly, but Dia felt drawn to the girl; immensely so when she spotted the glowing holo above her head. 

The sign of a noble death and virtue, the elders say.

On most days, Dia would turn a blind eye to the random angels that popped up occasionally. Except, with this individual she couldn't. A force compelled her to follow forth. by the time she knew it, Dia made her way to the girl in earnest, flashing her a smile. 

She saw the look of surprise on the girls face, her small fingers reaching for her hair. As Dia finally faced her, she offered a small smile, hoping to ease the awkward tension that inevitably guided up. Gradually, her shoulders slumped slightly in her white dress. 

“You must be new here, I presume?”

“Y-yes.” She spoke rather timidly, looking around. “Where… am I?”

Dia scratched her chin and made absolutely sure the next words that came out of her mouth were easy to digest.

“This is heaven.”

“No. It can’t be,” Mari said. “I was just-“

“In heaven, once you die they erase memories of your past life.” 

“Except I remember everything from my last life.”

“What?”

The smile on Mari gives Dia a bad feeling.

* * *

“I can’t believe you forgot about me. After everything we went through.”

Dia looks away. “What are you talking about?”

Mari ignores her.

“I want to rip off your wings, Dia. You don’t deserve them. After everything you did. If I did that, could you remember me?”

Mari glides her fingers across the skin, scratching her neck until she bled.   
  
"Go on, scream for me, my Angel." Drops of blood-red liquid run down the length of her hand.

Dia feels her wings ripping; tearing off easily-

Dia screams.

She stains the sheets red. Mari licks the blood off her fingers. The edges of her eyes glowed a murky color one of profound gold.   
  


“Stop it. Please." Tears leak from her eyes.

Dia's wings jitter in time to Mari's rough handle of her wings. she stifles her cries, tears staining her pale face. "Just...like this. Mari cups Dia's cheek, humming beneath her breath. She twirls a lock of Dia’s hair, Mari’s gaze travels to Dia’s figure, admiring the bruises piled upon the angel’s skin.

“This is payback for what you did.”

Dia is lost now. “What are you saying?”

“Before I died, back on earth I did something terrible to you. And you died before I could see you again.” Mari stops for a minute. “I really am sorry.”

“If you are sorry you should stop-“

She feels her wing tear off. Dia screams. There’s so much blood on Mari’s hands. Mari looks scared at the sight of blood. She panics, takes a-“

The blood flows, gushes out in her wings.

she hears Mari apologizing.

“You’re mine, Dia. You belong to me and no one else.” The memory finally clicks. 

Before she has a chance to, Darkness fills her vision. 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Found this sitting in my folder. Writing this was so uncomfortable to me. This is sequel to “You Will Never escape”.


End file.
